Miley DiNozzo
by EpicSwaging
Summary: What if Tony had a little sister?
1. Chapter 1

" **And that's why you are a geek, McGeek!" Tony said to McGee who looked annoyed. **

" **I rather be a geek, then a idiot like you Tony" was McGee's answer. **

" **I vote fore McGee" Ziva said who sat at her disk with a large grin across her face. **

" **I vote for you three gear up and start doing what your paid for!" Gibbs said as he came in to the bullpen. **

" **Yes Boss" Was Tony's quick answer as he took his things. An hour later they start producing the crime scene, like always. **

" **McGee, scan his finger, see who he is" Gibbs ordered. Tony who'd came up went pale. **

" **That's not necessary, it's Petty officer Whiliam Strest" Tony said shocked. **

" **Your mate?" Ziva asked.**

" **My buddy, Ziva, my Buddy, but yes. That's him."**

" **Isn't he from Virginia?" McGee asked. Tony just nodded. **

" **What the hell is he doing in DC then?" Gibbs asked.**

" **I don't know" was Tony's reply before start looking in Whiliam's pockets. He found some notes and read them. All were orders from his CO, except one. **

_**Tony, **_

_**I don't know what's **_

_**happening, but I **_

_**realize it's something **_

_**dangerous and important**_

_**that's why I gave Whill the**_

_**note, please, call me as soon **_

_**you get this, please!**_

_**M.**_

**Tony immediately dialed a number. Gibbs who had read over his shoulder looked ****questioning****at him. **

" **My sister" was his only respond. Of course she didn't peek up. **

" **Damn it Miles!" Tony swore. **

" **She's not answering?" Ziva asked. Tony shacked his head.**

**It wasn't until three hours later in the bullpen Gibbs phone rang. **

" **Gibbs" he answered. **

" **Hi, ehm...I'm sorry for calling wrong but you maybe have Tony DiNozzos number?" a child's voice asked. **

" **I'm his boss, may I ask who you are?" Gibbs asked gently. The kid already sounded frightened, he didn't wanna upset her more.**

" **Miley, his sister, please, it's urgent!" She said. **

" **Miley, we were just looking for you, we got your message, I'll put you on speakers. **

" **Miles?" Tony asked fast. **

" **Tony, I...I need help. I couldn't respond yours calls, I was to busy running away from some guys. Whit guns. I don't know what the hell is happening, and dad's missing. Sense two days ago. I couldn't call you because well, it's risky. I'm positive that who this guys are, they listings my phone and everything. I'm calling from a payphone. I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, hoping everything will settle down. "**

" **And if that won't help?" Ziva asked. **

" **Ehm...I don't know, I have to figure that out. Tony, what happened to Whill anyway? He's not picking up, and I know that his day doesn't start until 11, five more minutes, but I tried to call all morning. Maybe you know something I don't? " Miley said. Tony sighed. **

" **He's dead, Miles, I'm sorry" Tony said gently. Silence. **

" **Have you talked to his family? Giving the news, I mean" she asked, voice shaking a bit. **

" **Not yet" Tony answered.**

" **Don't, I'll do it, it's better if its coming from me. **

**Suddenly gunshots was heard. **

" **Miley!" They all shouted. **

" **Tony, I''m kinda busy right now, hold on huh?" was heard from the speaker. What felt like days, but only was a few seconds later Miley talked again.**

" **Tony meet me at the place, I really gotta go!" Right after she said that a click told them that she had hung up. Gibbs grabbed his gear and so did the others. **

" **Were is that place DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in the elevator. **

" **Follow me", was the only respond he got. With Tony and Ziva in Tonys car and Gibbs and McGee in Gib****bs they drove of. The speed they drove in was way to fast if your going after the traffic rules. But non of them cared the only thing they all though about was that Miley was alive and safe.**

_Okej guys, this is another story. _

_Hope you like it. _

_I really would love and appreciate if u review and told me what u think, if u like it, if u want me to continue to post it. Things like that. Course you can review what you would like. _

_Would also appreciate if you came with ideas to the story, or what you think would happen, or want. Things like that._

_Love Wolf _


	2. Chapter 2

**MILEYS POV**

**I ran as fast as I could. Exact when I was about to turn a corner I felt a sharp pain in my arm. * Great! I got hit! Well to go Miles!* I though angry but didn't stop or even slow down. Thanks to the adrenalin kick I could run even faster. And beside that, I didn't plan on dieing. **

**Finally reaching my safe spot I unlocked the door, locked it after me and ran down to the basement. Not until I was sure I was safe I got out of there. That was then I sms:ed Tony. **

_**I'm here**_

_**got hit, great huh**_

_**were r u?**_

_**/M. **_

**I hit the send button and waited. Instead of texting back Tony called. **

" **Bullet were?" was the first thing he asked as fast as I answered. **

" **Slow down, in my arm, nothing serious, were are you guys?"**

" **Another hour or more Miles, were already breaking the law here" Tony said and sounded as he wanted to fly here or anything that made him coming here faster.**

" **Take it easy, no hurry, I'm safe. See you then bro" I smiled a little, Tony always were worried.**

" **Be safe Miles!" And with that words we hung up. While waiting on the team I thought that I could make there work a bit easier, after all, I had just complicated it. Take three blank pages I walked in the office and sketched the guys before I scanned them to the computer. There I started doing the more detailed work. Adding everything, eye color and everything else, I started doing the hard work. Finding the ones who had following and trying to shoot me. Finally after more than an hour I found them and put everything I found on a flash drive. That was when I heard it. A key in the door. I relaxed. The only one who had a key except me was Tony. I went out in the hallway to meet them. Tony plus three other people whit there guns withdrawn pointed at me. **

" **Am I accused for something?" I asked jokingly. Tony lowered his gun and hugged me.**

" **Yes, for scaring the life out of me!" He said while he hugged me tighter. **

" **Sorry. Nothing bad happened though" I tried to smile.**

" **Ah, so you getting shot isn't bad according to you. Good to know!" Tony said sarcastic.**

" **The house is save" A silver haired man said. No shit it was huh? I was in it, did he really thing I was that stupid? Tony who guessed my thoughts laughed. **

" **It's a think you always do, no mater what" he explained to me. **

" **Still, does he really think I'm that stupid to be in a house with someone who wanna hurt me?" I asked still angry. **

" **How would we know that he didn't use you as a trap. Never assume anything." Gibbs said who was behind me. **

" **Because I'm a smart girl Gibbs, I would have thing something out! Like last time!" I smiled big at him. He looked confused at first, but then he to smiled.**

" **Well well well, ain't it miss I know what I'm doing?" Gibbs asked and hugged me. **

" **I proved that I did, while you proved what a good agent you were!" I laughed. **

" **You'll never let it go, will you?" Gibbs asked. I shook my head. Hell no. **

" **Uhm, Boss, you know each other?" the guy I assumed was McGee asked. **

" **Yeah, she was a eye witness to somethings that kids shouldn't see, but she did. And all ended with her in our protecting program, of course, Mike had me babysit". **

" **Like you didn't want to do that! You didn't leave my side for all that time!" I told him. **

" **Like you did that! " Gibbs replied. **

" **I tried...boy I tried!" I said. Everyone laughed. **

" **Alright, ehm, you have to be McGee, the one who do all fun work. Here, this may save you some time", I smiled and gave it to him. **

" **All fun?" Ziva asked.**

" **You have to be Ziva, right? Because Abby is a goth, and you aren't. Well, computer stuff is fun, if you ask me. I sketched the one I remembered and then scanned in the computer and tried to found the persons. It wasn't that easy. But I did it, I also put some background story, and if they been convicted to something and stuff like that. Their address is also there, with the phone number". I mostly said that to McGee. " Oh, and the sketches is also there, in case I've got the wrong man." McGee looked impressed, so did Ziva, and Tony. Only Gibbs wasn't.**

" **Close your mount McGee, and go see whats on that thing!" Gibbs ordered.**

" **On it boss!" McGee said and then looked around. **

" **In the office, over there" I helped him and pointed to the room. **

" **Thanks" he said and puff, he was gone.**

" **Were was the gun fire?" Gibbs asked. **

" **Fifteen minutes with car from here. Into town" I told Gibbs, the last part was to Tony.**

" **Got it, Ziva, DiNozzo, with me!" Gibbs said and both Ziva and Tony hurried out. Gibbs looked at me.**

" **Stay here! Don't go anywhere! Join McGee so he can keep an eye on you, or pack, or something, but don't, and I mean it, don't leave the house!" Gibbs warned me. **


	3. Chapter 3

" **Yeah, yeah, go now!" I said before heading to the stairs. While up on the first floor I looked around. I had missed this house. It was months ago me and Tony stayed here for some weeks on vacation. I missed my bother, really much, sure, we talked and text-ed every day, but that's not the same thing. It really isn't. Going in my room I looked in the dresser to see the cloths still fit. I got my suitcases out and started packing. Then I walked to Tony's room what kind of cloths I had. I got surprised, I had a lot of cloths, witch I still like, and amazing, and 'borrowed' some t-shirts that I liked. He wouldn't miss them. Whit my things packed I took the suitcase and went down to McGee. He still was in the office whit a big smile on his face.**

" **According to that smile of yours, you gotta have good news," I said from where I was leaning on the door frame watching him. His head shoot up and his smile fade away. **

" **Urh...I...well I was just happy about that all the basic was here, make things easier and that it was correct. Ehm...If you don't mind...how do you know all this stuff? How to get this kind of information?" McGee asked. I had to laugh.**

" **McGee, I'm not Gibbs, or Tony, I can take that, so don't hesitate to ask okay? I spend a couple months with Gibbs, I came to NCIS with him every day. You learn things McGee, even when you don't know you do. I didn't know I learned a shit before second or third grade, when they asked something, don't know what, but I knew it, and still does couple of months had save my ass every time I get stuck in the shit. " **

**Just when McGee was about to reply they heard Gibbs shout outside.**

" **Better get going until he gets real pissed" I smiled at McGee. " Go ahead, I be right out, just have to pack the Mac." McGee nodded and walked out,, but just a few seconds later his head was visible outside the door.**

" **Want me to take your suitcase?" he asked polite.**

" **No need to, but thanks anyway," I smiled sweetly at him before letting my attention wandering back to the Mac. Finally, ten minutes later I was done and packed it before taking it in my left hand, and the suitcase om the right I walked out. After looking the door behind me I looked at the to pair cars, wondering witch one I would ride with. **

**Gibbs made that decision for me. He walked towards me and took my suitcase and led me to his car. It was only he and me in his car. The rest were in Tonys car. **

" **Ehm...a reason why I'm riding with you and not my brother?" I asked slowly. **

" **Because I wanted to talk to you, privately." Gibbs said.**

" **Uhuh" I said and looked outside the window. I knew what was coming.**

" **What does he knows?" **

" **What you told dad all this years ago. I haven't change the story" I replied. **

" **Why not? By the way you to act, your close"**

" **We are, but...I don't want anyone to know it, less than all Tony. He's the one who always been there, always fixes things without a world. I...no, he don't know a shit about that. And he won't either Gibbs. One world from you about that, and I'll hunt you down and kill you with no mercy."**

" **We both know that you never every could kill someone, not even a bird. Or ant, or worm or..." Gibbs teased.**

" **Point taken!" I couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Three hours and a lunch later me and Gibbs reached the Navy Yard. By that time, I already had one text message from Tony, wondering where we were. Slowly we walked in to the bullpen and flashbacks came back to me. I remembered the first time I was here. More than eleven years ago. Slowly I walked to the big glass wall, I had to see if the view was still as great and beautiful as I remembered it to be. **

" **Alright, let's take you to Ducky Miles" Tony said as he stood up and took my hand in his and dragged me to the elevator. Geez, couldn't he chill a bit? I just had Gibbs on me, and now Tony to? Geez, do they know what a break was? My guess to that one was no. They didn't. **

" **Geez, let me rest a bit huh? A few more minutes won't kill me!" I said angrily and sat down on Gibbs desk. **

" **How do you know?" Tony asked. **

" **Easy, because I don't feel any pain. And the bullet helps me from bleeding out so no one will die or something." I sighed and looked at my phone. 10 missed texts. I started reading them and text back when suddenly it rang. On the display it stood Sarah. **

" **Shoot" I said as I did ****sometimes**** when I didn't wanna talk. **

" **Oh I will! Where the hell are you? We've got our essay in five minutes! And all or teachers are going nuts about you not being in school! Your always in school, your never sick, never! So where the hell are you? Sam, my best friend yelled. I was a hundred procent sure that all of them heard her. **

" **Man! Sorry Sam! I totally forgot about that stupid essay! Sorry! I'll have to call the school and take some leave. Saying that I'm sick or something. God, I totally forgot! Shit!" I said **

" **Someone have to do that, students are not allowed to call in, a parent or someone else has to. Where are you anyway?" Sam had calmed down a bit. That's good. **

" **Washington DC" I said. **

" **With your brother? Sure I get it, you haven't seen him in a while, but skip school just to see a idiot?" Again she was yelling.**

" **You just don't like him cause his a man, but his cool, and if your ever meeting him, you'll see for yourself! I sighed. Again I could feel my body in tense. That was never good. **

" **Still, skipping school for that?"**

" **I don't do shit like skipping school, and you know that, something important, and urgent just came up" I explained.**

" **Like what?"**

" **Like my almost boyfriend is dead and that someone tried to kill me maybe? Is that an excuse or do I have to tell that I got shot to? I need your advise there" I said sarcastic. Sam got all quiet. Almost two minutes went by before she start screaming again.**

" **What a hell? Shot? Why didn't you tell me? Or text me? Or e-mailed me? Anything! Have you had it removed and checked out?" She asked, or more yelling. **

" **Yes, and I'm good to go, just a scratch, nothing big, you know me, and how lucky I am" I said in my usually happy tone. With my life, it wasn't hard to pretend being something you weren't. I saw Tony's way to look at me and I just shrugged. I talked to her some more minutes before we hanged up. **

" **Ehm...were can I set up my computer?" I asked. Tony pointed behind a screen. I nodded and set everything up before making my way down to autopsy. Tony didn't have to tell me, he just had to look at me and I was gone. Slowly I made my way´in to the cold room and looked around. No one. Or, well no one human. Judging about the size it had to be Whill. I looked around one more time. Still no one. With my eyes at the body, I slowly walked there and uncovered its face. God damn he was so beautiful. His usually tanned skin was pale. Really pale. God damn it! I couldn't believe he was dead. He...he...he was Whill, everyone loved him. He was the kind of guy everyone respected, liked and loved. Man, what was about to tell his family? Hey guys, sorry to tell you but Whill's dead. Sorry, see ya? Or what? I knew that I had made it my business to tell, but I didn't want it to come from someone they didn't knew. Well of course, they knew Tony, but who didn't? Still. I just had to make up my mind about how I should do it. **

_A lot have asked about more 'Big bro' Tony. And I'm gonna give you that in later chapters. _

_Any ideas, are welcome:)_

_Hope u like it so far._


	4. Chapter 4

" **Would you like a minute alone?" A voice suddenly made throw my mind. I turned around and saw Ducky. It had be more than twelve years sense we meet. I had to smile, he did almost look the same, as Gibbs did. **

" **No doctor, it's alright" I forced a smile on my lips. He nodded and gestured to me to sit down on one of the autopsy tables and I obeyed. He started examining the wound and then worked like the pro he was. **

" **I'm sorry, but I can't shake of the felling about that I know you from somewhere, we've meet?" he asked.**

" **Twelve yeas ago" Gibbs said as he walked in. Ducky looked at me and I could almost see the light bulb lit when he realize who she was. **

" **Ah young Miley!" Ducky smiled. **

" **I'm not that young anymore Ducky" I laughed. Ducky looked at me, wondering what I was talking about. **

" **Your sixteen, that's young" Gibbs remarked. **

" **Wow, just sixteen?" I complained. **

" **You've manage sixteen years, two more won't kill ya" Gibbs told me as he sat beside me. I had to smile at that. **

" **How do you know?" I teased him. " I mean, I could get hit by a car, have a heart attack or something, could be the target of a bullet. You never know what tomorrow holds Gibbs". **

**He looked at me with his blue eyes and I wasn't thrilled about being the one who'd broken eye contact first. But I knew what he was doing. Trying to see right through my soul, to see what more I have to hid, and I'll ratter sacrifice my dignity than my secrets. Of course he knew that. Damn him. Suddenly I felt a stung and jumped. Getting out of my thoughts I saw Ducky with a needle. **

" **What do you think you are going to do with that thing?" I asked while my eyes was getting bigger. **

" **I need a sample" Ducky said calmly. **

" **I don't think so! Take that piece of shit away form me!" I ordered and avoid the needle. **

" **We need a sample to be sure that your healthy" Ducky explained and just moved the needle closer. **

" **NO!" I shouted and slide down from the table. " You will not, and I mean NOT touch me with that thing!" **

" **Miley..."Ducky started to say.**

" **NO!"**

" **That's enough!" Gibbs ordered. Though I wanted to tell him to mind his own businesses I couldn't. I remembered last time I did it. It had ended up in anything but good. **

" **Miley you won't even feel it, I promise" Ducky tried to calm me down. **

" **No! Keep that away! I'm not gonna let you do it!" I wasn't scared about if it hurt or not, and I knew that they wouldn't drogue me, but still, every time I saw a needle flashbacks came. No one understood why I was frighten, I've never told someone. Gibbs once was close to get he truth out of me, but just close. He didn't manged. **

" **Miley!" Gibbs barked. I shook my head. No, I couldn't even though I knew it wasn't dangerous. I just couldn't. I couldn't. And I did what was the most logical to do, bolted. I knew that they wouldn't give up, and that I couldn't do it, so I just bolted. I stooped in the middle of the staircase, knowing that Gibbs would think that I had gone up to the bullpen or out. After some minutes I went down and took the elevator up. Some seconds before the doors was about to open, I hit the emergency switch. And sat down. I had to think, and fast. Gibbs would be angrier than a grizzly bear you've waken up on the winter, and Tony...yeah...he was another story. At least he would understand. After some more minutes I was ready to confront 'em. As the doors opened Tonys and Gibbs eyes were on me.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Where did you go?" Tony asked. **

" **No where" I responded, knowing they wouldn't buy it, even if it was the truth.**

" **Miley..." Tony warned. I just glared at him. **

" **We'll talk at home" Tony decide after a minute of staring at each other. **

" **There's nothing to talk about!" I said angry.**

"**_What happened down there?" _Tony asked in Italian. Only the two of them understood and could speak it. s**

"**_Ducky wanted to take a blood sample. I panicked. I can't do it Tony, I can't!_" was my respond.**

"**_I'll try to talk them out of it, but I don't promise anything!_"**

" **Prego Tony"**

**I went to my computer and started blogging. Wrote that I had some vacation and that I was in D.C. Living the good life. If they only knew. Somewhere in the background I could hear Tony and Gibbs arguing, about me. I don't know why, but it felt like when dad and mom just to do it. And of course, I felt guilty, guilty as hell! I shut my eyes and tried to ignore 'em. Didn't help. **

" **Ehm...guys!" I suddenly heard Ziva said. **

" **WHAT?" The respond came from both of them at the same time. I didn't hear what Ziva said next, but they stooped. I owed her one. Tony came behind me and hugged me. **

" **Sorry about that, I forgot. But it's fixed" Tony whispered in my ear. **

" **I owe Ziva one" I said while writing. **

" **What do you write?" Tony asked.**

" **My blog" was the only respond he got. **

" **Tony!" McGee called. Tony went over there to see what he wanted. **

" **Her blog" Ziva said and the three of them started to read. I looked back at them and just shook my head. _Thupsh! _I looked in front of me and saw a cup from Starbucks and Gibbs.**

" **Prego" I smiled and took a slip. Mmh. Exactly as I wanted it. A little sugar and milk. **

" **Who did you knew?" I asked.**

" **Your blog" he said. That made me laugh. Gibbs, reading my blog? Give me a break! **

" **You don't even know how to check your e-mails but you read my blog? What's so interesting about it?" **

" **I got to keep an eye on you".**

" **You don't have to do that Gibbs, I'm a big girl now, not the four years old you used to know. I can take responsibility, and I know how to look after my self" I sighed. **

" **I know you do, but whit your father never home, someone have to keep an eye on you".**

" **Tony does that very well thank you! I tell you what I've tell him, I'm not a baby! If things comes up, I solve them. If my teacher ain't happy with my, I solve that! Gibbs, in whole my life I've taken care of myself. Because I didn't have another choice. Sure things gets screwed up sometimes, but I've never ever asked about help! I needed help now, because this is out of my possibility, and YOU needed help twelve years ago. More than that, I try to mind my own businesses, how about you do the same?" with that I stood up and went to the staircase and walked down to the entry. **

" **Ma'am, we can't let you go" a young security guard said as he approach me.**

" **How come?" I asked polite but kept on walking. **

" **Agent Gibbs order" he took a hold of my arm and made my stop. **

" **I'm gonna tell you three things now. One. I don't give a damn about what agent Gibbs said. Two. I don't follow orders." And with that I made him lose the hold of my arm and made him fall on his back. " Three. Don't call me Ma'am." With those final words I started to walk again. **

" **MA'AM! MA'AM!" The guard shouted after me, but I just kept on walking. **

_**Please review :)**_

_**In next chapter there will be tony-big bro-.**_

_**Loves O. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! **

**A lot of things is going on. In school mostly. A lot of things had to be finished, long essays, everything. And now whit this perfect weather outside, can U judge me? **

**This chapter is long, mostly because I promised Tony Big Bro (hope it was good :S) and because I haven't update. So sorry, And I'll try to update more often now!**

**Cross my heart!**

**Tony would be pissed of. On me. Well, sense I didn't have that much time to live, I went to do one thing I never found time to do. To test the swings at DC:s biggest park. I was swinging slowly with my eyes closed flashing back to a memory.**

_**Me and Tony were at the park. It was right before Gibbs came in my life. Today was Saturday and the sun was shining. I didn't need my jacket because it was hot. **_

" _**What do you want to do first?" Tony smiled at me.**_

" _**The swings!" I respond exited and run over to them. **_

" _**Tony, Tony, push me! Higher!" I pleased while Tony started to push me. **_

**I was woken up from the daydream by someone starting to push my swing. I looked back and saw Tony. He gave me a small smile.**

" **How did you know where to find me?" I asked while he pushed harder making me go higher. **

" **My gut feeling. Gibbs wanted to put out a BOLO, told him to give me an hour before doing that. Why did you storm out like that by the way?" Tony asked.**

" **Gibbs" **

" **What did he do?" tony asked angry. I knew that Tony saw up to Gibbs like he was Tonys father, but that he'd put me first. He always did. For that, I was thankful. Not many persons were like Tony, and I knew how lucky I was. If the truth was to be told, I don't even know if I would have still be alive, without him. The guy was amazing. IS amazing. You gotta love him. **

" **Kept an eye on me. Tony I'm not a kid anymore!"**

" **Even if you like it or not, that's what you are, a kid. Your sixteen. Your not a grown up. Even with all you've been through, Miles, your just a little girl. My little girl if it's helps" Tony tried to smiled. I just glared at him. **

" **Now I know where that glare comes from, smile?" He asked and turned my face into a 'happy' one, but as fast as his hands left my face it was all glare again.**

" **If the eye could kill...".s**

" **Then you would be dead sense several years back. Point?" Tony laugh. **

" **I love you".**

" **Yeah, love you to...I think" I replayed teasingly. **

" **Ya think? That wasn't nice Miles, not nice at all!" **

" **Haha, Love ya!" I said and kissed his check. " Let's get an ice cream" **

" **Don't you think is to cold for that?"**

" **It's never to told for ice cream Tony! Haven't I taught you better than that?" I sighed dramatic. **

" **You haven't taught me anything!" **

" **Where the hell were you?" Gibbs asked three hours later in the elevator, after switching the power button off 'course. **

" **I don't see how's that is your problem Gibbs" I said and tried to switch the elevator on again. **

" **Don't you dear play that game with me again Miley! You almost got yourself killed last time, and I don't usually make the same mistake a second time! Now tell me where you were, and why the hell did you just took of?" Gibbs barked. I tried to walk around him so I could switch the elevator on, but he took a grip of my upper arm. **

" **Don't you dare walk away!" **

" **I told you, it's non of your business! Now let go of me! I have a report to finish and e-mail!" I said annoyed. **

" **It's sure of a hell it's my businesses! And I wont let you get away as I did before!" The fact that he remind me about that made me angrier. And more stubborn. Sometimes I really did wonder, was there someone who was more stubborn than me? Sometimes I really did think I was the most stubborn girl on earth. **

" **No non of you business" I told him again calmly. **

" **Miley, stop it! How am I suppose to help you when I don't have a clue about that I'm gonna help you with?" **

" **Gibbs...just stop, not now, you'll get your answers, but not now. Not now. I have to many things on my mind right now" I pleaded him. I hate it when I give in or plead somebody about something. I just hated it and couldn't stand it. But Gibbs was Gibbs. He really lives up to his second B. After some seconds, witch felt like years, he finally let go and turn on the elevator. Going over to my computer I see that someone had commented my blog. That wasn't a surprise, people did it all the time. What was surprising was what the comment was. **

_**Liked u're present?**_

_**It will get better. **_

_**Finally, my fathers gets his revenge...**_

**Aw crap! Now I had to tell the team about what happened so many years ago, and Tony the truth. I hated this. Now it really couldn't get worse! I looked around for Gibbs and didn't find him. All of them, except McGee had disappeared. **

" **Where did they go?" I asked as I mad my way over to him. He looked up and his face gave away that he had totally forgot about me. Well, well. I was used to it. **

" **They got another call. Left a quarter ago". I went to sit down at Tonys desk. His chair was comfortable. After picking up the phone I dialed his cellphone. **

" **DiNozzo" he answered. **

" **Hey, were are you guys?" I asked while playing with a pen. **

" **At a another crime scene. There's some thing which neither of us understand. Gibbs seems to get some of it. By the way, here he comes" was all Tony managed to say before Gibbs took his phone. **

" **Does the name Trudy Trescott ring any bells?" **

" **A friend of mine".**

" **A friend?"**

" **Not a friend friend, just a friend". **

" **Well, your friend is dead" he announced.**

" **I know" was all I said before hanging up. I dialed another number. **

" **Strest!" A small voice answered. **

" **Hi John, how's it going?". With a smile one my face I listened to all of his new adventurer while smudge on a paper. **

" **Wow! That's great honey! Is your mom home?`" I asked when he finally stopped. **

" **Yepp, mom!" His mother came to the phone. **

" **Hello?"**

" **Hi Mrs Strest. It's Miley". **

" **Miley? Hi dear, how are you?" she asked.**

"**I'm fine Mrs. Strest." I said and it was like something happened inside me. My stomach turned upside down and my heart skipped some beats. **

" **Will is not home Miley" she said. **

" **I know. That's why I called..."**

" **Something tells me I'm not going to like this..." she said. **

" **You maybe want to sit down."**

" **Miley!" **

" **Will was found early this morning. He served his country well, Mrs". **

**Mrs. Strest didn't respond right away. She took her time, and I was more than willing to wait her out. **

" **How?" was the word she said when she finally said something. **

" **He was shot. He served his country well". **

" **Do you know who did it? Who kill my son?" She asked angry. **

" **Not yet, we're working on it"**

" **We? FBI?" she asked.**

" **No, NCIS, naval crime investigate service. And their best team are solving it."**

" **Who'd you know?" **

" **Tony, my brother, he is the senior field agent, and his great, and his boss is good to, I've worked with him. And the to others are really good to, cause if there weren't, they wouldn't be on this team. As soon as I know who did it, I'll tell you" I explained. **

" **I know you will, take care" she said and we hung up. I rested my head against my arms and closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep because next think I knew I was laying on a couch.**

**I looked around. I was at Tonys place. How in the world did I get there? **

" **You're awake" Tony said. I looked up and saw him standing by the door, a pizza in his hands. **

" **And you got pizza!" I smiled tiredly. I was still sleepy. **

" **Kebab, as you like it" Tony smiled and put the plate in front of me as he sat down. **

" **Thanks Ton, I owe you one," I smiled. **

" **No need sis", Tony said and started to eat. I tried to eat myself, but couldn't get more than a tiny piece. It was like it get stuck in my throat. I looked out the window, and all I saw was darkness. Everything was black, the only thing you could see was the lights from other apartments and the light on the street. I loosed myself into memories I want to forget, but in the same time don't want to. How the hell was I supposed to tell the others the truth? But most of all, how was I going to tell Tony. I didn't wanted to lose him, he was the only think I had left, and my heart couldn't take it if he'll turn away from me. It couldn't. **

" **Miley? What's up? I thought you were hungry?" the concern was well heard in Tonys voice. **

" **No appetite" was all I could think of as a reply. **

" **Wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked. I turned my gaze to him. **

" **What do you have in mind?" **

" **The Godfather". We laughed. Tony always wanted to look at it. **

" **Then the Godfather it is!" I said and tried to make it more comfortable. Tony put the disc in and sat down. I put my head in his lap and started to watch the film. But I couldn't concentrate on it. I started up in Tonys face and thought about all the times we've done something together. I was brought back to reality when Tony started to drag his fingers through my hair. **

" **What's wrong Miles?" He asked. I don't know why, but tears started to run down my face. **

**Tony got that look in his face that I hated. His eyes showed both pain and concern.**

" **Nothing...you know that I love you, right?" I said it like I was dying. **

" **Yes, and you know that I love you, right? What's wrong? What's with this case that you don't let me know? Or Gibbs?" He asked. **

" **I'll tell you all tomorrow, but Ton...promise that you wont hate me, please. Promise!" I begged. **

" **Nothing you'll say or do will make me hate you", he promised. **

" **You don't know that" I said, tears still running down from my eyes. **

" **I know you" He said simply and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder and held my arms around his neck like my life depended on it. **

" **Lets get you in bed" He whispered in my hair and kissed my forehead when I let go. **

**Now flashbacks when Miley and Gibbs first meet. I had planed to do it in another story, ut it's easier this way. **

**Please come whit ideas on what I should write, what you'd like to read. Go on :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them! **

**Second, here's another chapter! **

**Next day came to quickly if you ask me. It felt like I had just slept for five minutes, when Tony shook me awake. After some struggling and begging I got my butt out of the nice warm bed and made my way over to the bathroom, and made sure of glaring at Tony on the way. An hour later I was finished. I had bathed, done my hair, put some make up on and drank a cup of tea. **

" **Let's go!" Tony shouted outside his apartment. **

" **Coming!" I shouted back and ran into 'my' bedroom, grabbed my Ipod and phones and made my way out to Tony. **

" **Can I drive?" I pleaded. He didn't even looked at me when he responded with a clear:**

" **No". That much for conversation. Nearly at the Navy yard and non of us had spoken, that never had happened. **

" **What's wrong?" I finally asked, when I couldn't stand it anymore. **

" **Why does something has to be wrong?" he asked as neutral as he could. I might be young Ton, but I'm not stupid. **

" **Because your not talking, or want to talk. So what's up?" I asked with a voice I've learned from him. A voice who clearly said don't mess with me, don't lie to my, talk to me. Tony sighed. I didn't push him. I could wait. **

" **Gibbs called when you still was sleeping. He said that he had to talk to me about you. About the truth. I think it was that you wanted to tell my yourself, so I told him that. He said that you have until lunch, then he would tell the story", he finally said. **

" **Thanks bro, I appreciate it. What made him say that?" I asked. **

" **McGee has watched your blog, the comments. He find a few scaring. And I don't know the story yet, but something tells me that you already know that Gibbs doesn't take easy one threats, not to his team".**

" **I'm not his team" I smiled. **

" **You're important to him, Gibbs doesn't take on people easy, but when he does...he take cares of his own". I was pulled in a flashback, when Gibbs said that. **

" _**I'm a marine, and a good marine always take care of his own". **_**He had said that just when I meet him. **

" **I know". Tony looked at me for a second before focusing on the road again. **

" **Are you nervous? About telling us?" He asked concerned. I couldn't believe it! After knowing that I've lied to him he still was so concerned about me! Did the guy know what selfish is? That question answered it self, no he didn't. I thanked the gods that I wasn't Gibbs. **

**When we entered everyone on Team Gibbs looked at us. **

" **By the looks of your face I take that the comments was scaring, " I said while starting the computer I had installed next to the area were Gibbs and his team sat. I logged in fast and checked them. After reading through a lot of fan comments I came to the one that had scared McGee. **

" **Idiots" I mumbled to myself, not realizing that they could hear me. **

" **That's all you have to say? Idiots? Miley, they're sick bastards!" Tony said, who had been reading over my shoulder. **

" **It's illegal to take a mental sick person to curt and give them a verdict", I reminded him. **

" **Either that or I kill them". And I had no doubt about that. **

" **Let's go down to Abbys lab, I'll tell you guys everything there, call Ducky to, meet me there" and whit that, I was gone. Whit no patience about waiting on the elevator, the stairs was my way down. I was greeted whit loud music playing. Unlike the others, I didn't complained on her tasted of music, she had hers and I had mine. **

" **Abby...ABby...ABBy...ABBY!" I shouted, trying to make myself heard. She turned the volume down. **

" **Hi? Oh! You have to be Miley, Tonys sister! Nice to meet you! I'm Abby, but you already knew that...what can I do for you?" She asked and sipped on her Caf-Paw. That now that was...**

" **Yes, ehm, I guess you already know about this case, and why I'm here?" I asked. **

" **Yeah, Gibbs told all of us yesterday when you and Tony had gone home. But he said that you would tell the story." She said fast. I was guessing that she had way too much caffeine in her system. **

" **Yes...and I would like to tell that story here, it has a lot of space, it's not cold like in autopsy and no one will hear us. Is that okey with you?" I asked. I couldn't get my mind of that she had so much caffeine in her. Small amount of it was kinda unhealthy, but to have as much as Abby and Gibbs had...I'm not even gonna think about it. **

" **Yes! Sure! That'll be cool". **

" **Can we sit in your office? I need the computer to show 'em some pictures and stuff?"**

" **Go right ahead. Hi Gibbs."Abby said. After turning around and making sure that all of them were here, I made my way in to her office and turned the computer on and plugged the usb in it. **

" **Come on, get in here, and close the door. I rather not have the whole agency knowing my story". **

" **Abby locked her door and joined us. **

" **Okey" I looked around." I'll start from the begging." All eyes was on me. **

**Keep reviewing and tell me what u think, and what you want to happen! I have an open mind :)**

**And in the next chapter, the flashbacks starts. Gibbs and Miles meets :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in this long time, but I'll try my hardest to update more often!**

**Hope U like it. **

**And I know, I'm the worst speller in the word, I know.**

_The day started as normal. The nanny woke the sleeping girl up. _

" _Are you okey dressing?" The nanny asked, who ha just came from Iceland, so her English wasn't really good, but the girl and she had no problem understanding each other. _

" _Yes miss, I can dress myself and that, no problem" the young girl smiled. Her green eyes showed that she still wasn't full awake. The young girl jumped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. After showering on her own and dressing, she went down to the kitchen whit a towel on her head. She looked around before climbing up on the counter. She stood up on it and got out a bowl and the cereals. Climbing down she took a spoon on the way before sitting down at the table ans starting to eat. Just some seconds a voice was heard._

" _I'm so sorry miss DiNozzo! I totally forgot to make the toast!" The worried nanny said. _

" _Not a problem Andrea. I like cereals" the girl smile. _

" _You're really a sweet child Miley. Thank you. What do you want for lunch?" Andrea asked. _

" _Just a banana please"._

" _You need more Miley. You won't be home until four p.m.!"_

" _I'll be fine" the girl who´s name was Miley said before getting upstairs to make herself ready for another day. Like every morning she looked at her hair and sighed deeply. It was a mess, dark and thick. Sure, it looked good sometimes, but usually, it was just in the way. After half an hour to make her hair she grabbed her backpack and went down. _

" _I'm going! See you tonight, bye!" She called as she made her way outside and to the meeting place. The meeting place was were she and her friend, Björn met every morning to then have company on the way to school. Miley was tall for her age. Many people would have taken her as a seven years old, but in fact, she was just four. _

" _Hi Smooke Saly" Björn said and smiled at her. Björn was from Denmark, and he had always called her that. _

" _Hi Björn, how's it going?" _

" _Like usual, you?" _

" _The same. Dad's somewhere in this world, Tony's in boot camp, and I...I'm stuck here." Miley said. They started to go. In the corner of her eye, Miley saw a big jeep. It was riving slow behind them. She thought it was odd, but didn't say anything. It was surly just driving slow because of it's many kids in that area and it was heading towards the city. _

" _What are you looking at?" Björn asked who had seen her turn around a few times. They were now in the city and the jeep hadn't just driven away. _

" _You see that jeep? Six o'clock? It has followed us sense the meeting place," she said._

" _You have watched to many criminal tv-shows. You're just paranoid Miles" was all he said before gunshots was heard. The next thing she saw as multiple gun wounds in her friends body. All she could do is blink. She didn't know what to do. When the shock finally had gone away, the little girl threw herself down next to the now bleeding boy and tried to stop it. She got red spots over her dress but she didn't mind. Somewhere far away, she heard the familiar sound of an ambulance. Then everything went to fast for her brain to produce. Suddenly someone carried her away and she tried to fight, next thing she was in an ambulance people everywhere. _

" _Are you hurt honey?" a nice paramedic asked. She shook her head no and pointed to her friends body just laying there._

" _Why aren't you helping him?" she asked witch a clear voice. _

" _He has already passed away honey" he said carefully, like he waited for me to start crying, screaming, acting like a four years old. I didn't. I just nodded. _

" _Can I go now? I'm late for school" she said and stood up. He looked shocked. _

" _Ehm...no, the police will want to ask you some questions" the paramedic answered. Miley nodded and sat down again. Soon enough a policewoman came and sat next to her. _

" _Miley? My named is Sarah, and I'm going to ask you some questions, is that alright with you?" Her only respond was a nod. _

" _Do you want your parents to come?" she asked. Miley shook her head, no. _

" _What happened?" she asked the little girl._

" _We meet at our meeting place, as usual and that Jeep was parked there. When he started to walk it followed us. I though that it was driving down to town, and that he didn't drive fast because it was many kids there. When we came here I saw that the car still was there, and when I told Björn about it they started to shoot. I didn't realize what had happened first, but then it was driving away and I started to help Björn, to slow down the bleeding" Miley told the woman. _

_She answered a few more questions before the woman's phone was ringing. _

" _I'm sorry Miley, but you have to stay a bit longer, because NCIS have taking over the crime scen, and they want to ask you some questions"Sarah said. _

" _I'm not surprised, Björns parents both worked in the navy" Miley responded. After two hour waiting she didn't want to wait anymore. She left a note whit here statement and the Jeeps plait numbers before going to school. The teacher didn't got upset with her because this was the first time she actually came late. Miley sat down on her chair and started to write what was on the whiteboard. The day went calmly and when it was lunch at one p.m she went to the food court and waited to get her food. _

" _Here you go Miles" Patric, one of the employed at the food court said and handed her a plate whit food on it. She thanked him politely and went out to sit down at the grass. Some other kids had done the same, but she had made sure of siting a bit from them. She didn't have many friends, or any enemy, but she didn't dared to try. The other kids thought that she was a know-all. She didn't but she always did her homework and worked on the lessons, even on the breaks they was given. She had to do something, like now, she hadn't touched her food, she never did, she was reading a book. Anything to pass time. After a while a shadow was making it hard for her to read and she looked up, ready to ask the one who was in the way to move. But she didn't, because what was in front of her wasn't one of the other school kids, it was two middle aged men looking down at her. _

" _Can I help you?" she asked. _

" _Miley DiNozzo?" one of them asked. _

" _Yes sir" she nodded. _

" _You have to come whit us, NCIS" the same man said rude. _

" _I'm sorry, sir, I can't, I have three more school hours and then I have to go home. I left my statement in the car, didn't you find it?" she asked. _

" _We did, but we want to ask you some more questions" the other one said. Miley looked around, everyone was watching them. " Can't that wait? Until school over at least?" she asked. _

_The first one who had talked to her opened his mouth but the other one stopped him. _

" _Mike, why don't you go get her things?" The one named Mike went. _

" _What's your name?" curiosity taking over. _

" _Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs" the man said and sat down beside her. She offered him her food._

" _I'm just gonna call you Gibbs...hungry Gibbs?"_

" _I can't take your food" Gibbs said softly. _

" _Sure you can, other vice it's just gonna get thrown away, I haven't been eating on it or anything" she assured him and sat the plate in front of him. _

" _How about we share?" Gibbs said as he took one bit and then gave the fork to Miley. She just looked at it. Then shook her head no. Gibbs took some more bits._

" _You know, this food is really good!" Gibbs said. _

" _That's because this is a private school, our parents have to pay, and then, of course we get better things than the one who are going to regular school" she explained. _

" _Really?" the guy looked amuse. _

" _Of course, you already knew that..." she said before looking around again. The kids had stooped looking but the workers hadn't. She took the book again and opened it where she had stooped reading and began to read again. _

" _What are you reading?" Gibbs asked kindly. She looked up at him and then at the half empty plate._

" _Oliver Twist, didn't you like the food?" she asked._

" _It was delicious, but that part is yours. I've eaten mine." He said and in his mind he was wondering why a kid that young was reading Oliver Twist. _

" _All that is yours. I don't eat here" she said._

" _And why not?" he asked. _

" _I donu, I just never do" Miley said and shrugged. _

" _Does your parents know that you don't eat here?" Gibbs asked._

" _Yeah, they don't care" she said and returned to her book. Gibbs looked shocked. How couldn't her parents care that she didn't eat more than maybe two times every day? If she even eat that much. _


End file.
